Big Time Reunion
by Lucy Ann Brooks
Summary: Rewriting - Jamie Dallas has been missing her friends James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan. They've been gone a month now and she hasn't heard anything from them. When she gets an email from Logan, she gets the opportunity of a lifetime. Bad summary
1. Reunion

_"I'm gonna do it." 13 year old Carlos Garcia warned me._

_ "C'mon, Carlos, don't. You'll break your neck." I called back. _

_ Carlos must not be thinking today. Jumping out of a 10 foot tall tree into the grass, he's out of his mind! He put on his hockey helmet and tapped it twice. "Carlos!" I yelped as he leaped out of the tree. He landed on his feet, unharmed. To him, he failed. I was just glad he was alive._

_ "Man! It didn't work!" He pouted folding his arms over his chest._

_ "I knew it wouldn't," I tried convincing him to not try again._

_ "It will work!" He said determined and climbed back up the tree before I could protest._

_ "What does he think he's doing?" 13 year old Kendall Knight, one of my other best friends, asked me. 13 year old Logan Mitchell and 13 year old James Diamond followed him._

_ "He thinks he can jump over the slide if he jumps out of this tree." I explained._

_ "Jamie, why did you let him?"_

_ "You don't seriously think I'd let him do this if I knew about it?" I placed my hands on my hips._

_ "No, I guess not." he looked at the ground._

_ "Carlos! Don't do it again!" Logan warned, "You're most likely to get hurt._

_ "Aw, you're no fun, Logan." He whined while climbing back down._

_ "Looks like Carlos is listening, for once." James commented while combing his long-ish bangs. _

In case you didn't notice, Carlos is a total moron. He's always trying something crazy and never turns down a dare. His signature black hockey helmet was supposed to "protect him". Honestly, I don't know why we're friends.

Logan is the smartest out of us all. He usually convinces us to stop doing whatever it is we're doing. On rare occasions, he joins in without protest. He, somehow, always manages to help get us out of trouble.

James is our pretty-boy. He couldn't even go _one _day without looking at himself in a mirror. James _always_ has his special lucky comb with him. He got it only a year ago and never leaves home without it, ever.

Kendall is our schemer. His middle name might as well be 'Trouble'. He may be my favorite, but there's never a day that Kendall doesn't screw something up.

You may be wondering who I am. My name is Jamie Dallas. I am 16 years old and I met the guys when I moved from New Jersey about 8 years ago.

I have the darkest, straight blonde hair. My emerald green eyes help me stand out from a crowd. Since I hang out with guys, mostly, I have a tom boy-ish style to me.

The story I just told you happened 3 years ago. I am now 15 and the guys are somewhere in California doing who-knows-what.

They had gone to auditions to help make James' pop star dream come true. Well, it worked, but they all left. Leaving me alone.

It had been three weeks since I've heard anything from them. That is until I got an email from Logan.

_Hey, Jamie. We've been thinking about you a lot lately and want you to come to California. Just because you're in Minnesota doesn't mean we can't still hang out. _

_ ~Logan :)_

That email meant more to me than anything else had. The fact that they had still remembered me. I felt incredibly amazing the rest of the day.

"Jamie, sweetie, you okay?" My father asked looking at the laptop screen.

"I feel great, dad, thanks for asking." I smiled brightly.

"Logan. . . Logan Mitchell? Didn't he and the others go to California?" he asked with his famous British accent.

"Yeah, they want me to go see them, would that be okay?" I replied with mine.

"Sure." he responded without a second though.

"Really?"

"Of course, only if Justice and Hallie come along with you."

Justice Dallas is my 23 year old sister. I am like a mini version of her, but she prefers skirts and heels while I like skinny jeans and sneakers. Even though we have our differences we get along.

Hallie Dallas is my amazing cousin. She lives with us because my aunt and uncle travel a lot. She's my age, an only child, and has had a crush on James ever since we turned 13. Her style is in the middle of mine and Justice's. Her jet black hair and sky blue eyes were two of the many things James liked about her.

Yes, they like each other. No, they won't admit it.

"Is that alright?" Dad waited impatiently for my answer.

Hallie and Justice had been listening from the kitchen, "YES!" They cried out.

"Then it's settled. Pack your things, girls, you're going to California."


	2. Chance

POV James Diamond

It's been three days since Logan sent our old friend, Jamie Dallas, an email telling her to come visit us. We all had to agree on one thing: California wasn't as much fun as it _could_ be.

Toby always made things fun. She knew how to have fun without anyone getting injured ; Something the guys and I aren't too good at.

"You want me to do _what_?" Gustavo asked.

"Once our friend, Jamie gets here," I began.

"You mean _if_ she does, James," Logan corrected.

"Whatever, Logan. _If_ she comes, Gustavo, we would like if you would just listen to her singing."

"She's excellent," Carlos insisted.

"You're the last person I'd _ever_ believe," Gustavo's voice became louder.

"Please, just give her a chance," Kendall pleaded.

"_FINE! I'LL LISTEN TO YOUR FRIENDS SINGING! JUST GO AWAY!_"

"Yes, sir!" I saluted him sarcastically and we left without another word.

Back at home, Kendall was nagging us about our actions. Normally, that would be Logan.

"What were you guys thinking?" Kendall shook his head, "Did you _really_ think Gustavo would just say yes?"

"Um, yeah, that was pretty much the plan," I took out my lucky comb and ran it through my bangs.

"Are you saying you don't want to see Jamie?" Carlos raised his eyebrows.

"Of course not, it's just that. . ."

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Mrs. Knight said already by the door. "Oh my goodness, is that you, Jamie?" She seemed almost shocked.

"Yes, Mrs. Knight."

"I was hoping the boys' letter to you would convince your dad to let you visit. You even brought along Justice and Hallie."

Wait, Hallie. Hallie Dallas. I have had a crush on her since I met her four years ago. Things will be very interesting with her and Jamie around. They always have been.

"Let me help you with your stuff, Jamie," Kendall offered while while Logan and Carlos helped Justice.

"Hey, Hallie, I'll help you with that," I smoothly said and she accepted gladly.

"Should we help them unpack?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"First, we wanna take them to Rocque Records." Kendall explained and with that, we left.

"Oh, so these are the girls you wanted me to hear sing?" Gustavo softened up once he realized the girls seemed more polite than the guys and I. Pssh, he won't think that way for long.

"Yes, I'm Jamie Dallas. This is my older sister, Justice. And this is my cousin, Hallie Dallas." Jamie introduced everyone.

"Can you sing?"

"Well, Hallie and I can." Jamie looked at Justice.

"I will admit that I can't sing," Justice responded unashamed.

"Then we'll see how well Hailey and Janie can sing."

"It's _Hallie_ and _Jamie_," Kendall corrected.

"Right, Hallie and Jamie. . ." Gustavo repeated.

This is going to be a _long_ day.


	3. Song

POV: Jamie Dallas

Gustavo forced us to get into the recording studio.

Hallie knocked on the glass in front of us, "I feel so. . .trapped in here," she complained.

"Oh, get real, Hallie, you want to stay here or not?" I put on a pair of _huge_ headphones.

"I do, but I prefer not being in a _box_."

"QUIET!" Gustavo yelled through the microphone. His voice was ringing in my ears.

"Would you just go easy on the girls?" Kelly Wainright nagged him. He shook his head like a little kid.

She rolled her eyes giving up on him.

"Jamie, Hallie," Carlos' voice was soothing to my ears, "Just try your best."

"We didn't know you'd stuff us in this box and make us sing! What _do_ we sing? I would like some answers, now!" I demanded folding my arms.

Gustavo completely ignored me and turned to the guys, "What should they sing?"

"How should _we _know?" Kendall shrugged his shoulders.

"Because it was _your_ idea," I reminded him.

"Nope, not mine, James' and Logan's" He pointed to them.

Logan smiled nervously.

"What's that song we sang, ever since it came out three years ago, Jamie?" Kendall snapped his finger continuously, thinking it'd help him remember.

"It was, um. . .Our Song by Taylor Swift," My face lit up. I felt so smart.

"Yeah, that's a pretty good song." Kendall admitted.

"And," I added, "It gets stuck in my head all the time."

"Well, Kendall, get in there and sing with them if you're so smart," Gustavo said a little more calm.

"Oh great, another person in this. . . this. . .freaking stupid little box!" Hallie, once again, complained to me.

"Hal, get over yourself," Kendall and I replied in unison. We looked at each other and laughed.

Once we all finished, Gustavo's jaw dropped. "That. . .was. . . amazing, girls."

"And what about me?" Kendall asked.

"You still need to work on pitch."

"Aw, hockey pucks," he looked at me and I smiled back.

Kendall was always my friend, way before the other guys even knew I existed. I've had this little crush on him ever since he taught me hockey when he was 10 and I was 9. I was a natural, at least that's what he told me.

I guess I'll never know if he likes me too. Maybe. . .

"JAMIE!" Gustavo yelled.

I jumped back a couple feet and hit my back on the wall.

"Told ya this thing's too small," Hallie told Gustavo and pointed to me as I slid to the ground, on purpose, of course.

I just want to relax. I hadn't slept good on the plane here, I was forced into a box to sing for someone who calls my best friends dogs, and I can't feel my foot now.

Everything is just perfect.


	4. Crush

**POV: Jamie Dallas**

"You can come out now," Logan told us and Hallie shoved the door open and ran.

Kendall and I laughed hard.

He held his arm out to me and I took it. He pulled me up and we stood there for a moment. Yes, he was still holding my hands.

"Um, Kendall?"

"Yes?"

"You can let go now."

"Oh, sorry," he released his grip and I shook my hand back and forth as if it would relieve some kind of fake pain I had.

Everyone had left accept for me and Kendall. Silence filled the room.

I turned to the stand as a notebook fell down.

"I'll get it," Kendall said.

"No, I'll get it," I insisted.

We both reached to grab it and bumped heads. Kendall fell to the floor and I followed his lead. I grabbed my forehead as did he.

"That smarts," he said.

"Ugh, tell me about it," I rubbed my temple.

We looked up at each other and burst out into laughter. I stopped before he did and realized how close we were. Our noses were close to touching.

I sat up and looked away from him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked putting his arm on my shoulder.

I shook my head. He knew I was lying. He always knew the difference.

"Just tell me," he insisted.

"You'd never believe me, I know it."

"Maybe I will," he looked at me with his adorable green eyes.

"Alright," I took a deep breathe, " I like you. More than friends."

It was silent for a minute. He used his thumb and index finger and grabbed my chin to turn my face so I was looking at him.

"I like you too. More than friends."

Woah...

I didn't see that one coming.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

He didn't answer with words, but with a short and sweet kiss on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?"

"I guess it does," I nodded.

"Let's get out of here and back to the Palmwoods. You, Justice and Hallie will get your own apartment."

"You know we can't afford one."

"Maybe not you, but Gustavo can." He handed me a key labeled 4k.

"You convinced him to get us an apartment? You're amazing." I hugged him and took the key. He wrapped his arms around me, accepting my hug.

Hopefully, our friendship will stay this way.


	5. Apartment Painting

**POV: Justice Dallas**

Apartment 4k. My new home, hopefully, it will still be my home after Griffin listens to Jamie and Hallie's first demo.

"No!" Hallie groaned from the living room.

"What's wrong?" Jamie came into the apartment for the first time, "Wow. . .this place is pretty plain."

"Darn right it is. Why couldn't the walls be, say, orange?" Hallie suggested.

"This place is nothing compared to the guys' place," I added.

"That's why I got his," Jamie took out some paint cans from her bag, "Kendall told me when they first got here, their place was as ugly as this one. So I decided to buy some paint before I saw the place."

"You were right to," Hallie picked up the brightly colored paint cans and a paint roller, "Let's get started."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"The guys were gonna help us. They offered."

"Awesome!" Hallie put the stuff back down and ran to the door the moment they knocked.

"Hey, girls," James and the others came in, "Let's get painting."

* * *

**POV: Jamie Dallas**

Everyone split up to paint different rooms. Logan, Carlos and Justice got the living room/kitchen. James and Hallie got the bedrooms and Kendall and I got the bathroom. If that's not strange, I don't know what is.

"Man, I almost forgot how awful these apartments really are," he chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, I thought this place would be more like yours, thanks for the fair warning."

"No problem."

**

* * *

I know this chapter's pretty short, but I've been so busy with graduation stuff and it'll be eaisier once I'm out of school. I finish on Tuesday. Them I won't be able to write and thing starting June 9th, I'll be on vacation.**


	6. Challenge

**I do realize my chapters have been shorter, but once I get back, I'll have some more ideas for this, I promise!**

* * *

POV Kendall Knight

"This couch is heavy!" Logan whined as he and Carlos brought a neon green couch into the living room.

"Maybe James should've helped you, Carlos," Jamie smiled, carrying a smaller couch with Hallie.

"Yeah, Logan has no uperbody strength what-so-ever," he joked.

"James?" Jamie looked over Hallie's shoulder at our pretty boy friend, "How is that helping?"

He spun around. He was busy running his comb through his hair, "Sorry, Cupcake," he smlied.

"Thank you, Baby," She mocked.

He stuck his tongue out and resumed to combing his hair.

"Kendall, why aren't _you_ helping?" Logan and Carlos set down the couch and plopped down on it.

"I am," I protested.

"Making a sandwich doesn't count," Jamie and Hallie put down the other couch. Hallie passed out on it while Jamie took the sandwich from my plate.

"C'mon, give it back," I reached for it. The further I reached the further she kept it out of my grasp.

"Help," she gave me a stern look letting me know she was serious.

Her emerald green eyes were practically staring into my soul. She always knew my next move before I did.

"Alright, I'll help," she put the sandwich back on the plate, took my hand and led me to the coffee table no one was willing to move.

"We won't be able to move this on our own," I hinted.

"Oh, I'll help," Carlos volunteered and stood next to me.

We attempted to pick it up, and managed to drag it most of the way.

"You three are hopeless," James stood next to Jamie and helped her out, "Jamie must be stronger than you two," he challenged.

"That is not true," Carlos responded after we put in down.

"Arm wrestle her," James insisted.

"Fine, I will," Carlos was too confident.

"You're on," Jamie responded over compedatively.

They kneeled on opposite sides of the table and gripped each others hands tight.

"Ready. . .and go!" James shouted.

Hallie and Logan cheered on Carlos while James and I were betting on Jamie.

The pattern was continuous ; their arms moved to the left then center. To the right, center.

"Hey, Carlos," Jamie wasn't showing any troubles.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Where's your helmet?"

"I. . .I don't know," they looked around, still tied.

I spotted it on the arm of the couch.

Carlos' arm smacked into the table.

"I knew it!" James must've felt smart, "I was right!"

"Don't get used to it," Jamie commented and walked away.

* * *

**R&R Please!**


	7. Heartbreak

**Okay, so, in case some of y'all didn't know, I changed my characters name to Jamie. I had decided I didn't like the name October as much**

**DISCLAIMER: You know I don't own Big Time Rush, but I do own the Dallas'

* * *

**POV: Jamie Dallas

"C'mon!" Camille begged and tugged on my arm.

"You really want me to come audition with you?"

"Yes! When you rehearse with me, I seem to do better. It's, like. . .like, you are my lucky charm."

"Yeah, Kendall used to say that too, but about hockey," I followed her down the stairs, "Careful, if you kill me, I can't audition with you."

"Where is he?" we walked out of the lobby.

"He, um, he's been hanging out with Jo a little more."

"I noticed, I think they like each other," she smiled, "Isn't that great?"

"For them, yes," I sighed.

"What's wrong?" she stopped and stepped in front of me, "we aren't moving until you tell me what's up."

"I like Kendall. I have for the longest time, and now some blonde chick comes and steals him away," my voice broke.

"Oh, Jamie," she hugged me, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you-"

"It's fine," I insisted and she let me go.

"Forget about Kendall, what about Carlos?"

"Oh, the guy that runs into walls for a living?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Okay," we took a cab, "bad idea, what about James?"

"Hmm. . .James and Jamie. Pass, besides, he likes my cousin, you know, Hallie."

"Oh, that's right. . .Logan is mine, remember that," we hopped into the taxi.

"Don't worry, he and I are friends."

* * *

"You were awesome!" Camille dragged me into the lobby.

"There he is," I nodded towards Kendall.

She turned around, "Oh yeah," then turned back to me, "You helped me, so I'm gonna help you."

"How're you going to do that?"

"I'm going to tell you something."

"Which would be?"

"Go talk to the guy!" she pushed me forward.

"I will, thanks," I walked away from her and towards Kendall.

"Hey, Jamie," Kendall smiled.

"Hey, Kendall, I was. . .um. . .wondering."

"Hi," Jo tapped my shoulder, "mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

"I guess not, I'll be back in a minute."

"That's alright," Kendall smiled.

Jo pulled me outside. Her happy expression turned harder.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Kendall."

"Okayyyy. . .what about him?"

"He's gonna be mine, so stay away."

"I don't think so," I went back into the lobby. Thank god Kendall was still there, "Hey, sorry about that."

"No problem," he smiled and leaned against Mr. Bitters' desk, "what were you going to say?"

"Kendall," Jo stood in between us, "wanna go see that new movie with me?"

"Um, sure, Jo."

She smiled and left.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing. . .it's not important anymore. See ya around," I turned around before the tears could fall.

I knew it was a bad idea.

He kissed me and he still goes after another girl. I'm such an idiot.

I stomped into my apartment and slammed the door shut.

"Hey," Hallie and James were playing guitar, "What's going on?"

"What does it matter?" I shouted at he and stormed into my bedroom.

I closed the door and leaned against it.

The tears began to fall.

"Stupid Kendall," I mumbled to myself.

As I did this, I noticed the picture of him and me that sat on my dresser.

Almost instantly, I picked it up and threw it against the wall.

The glass in the frame shattered and scattered across the floor.

"I hate him!" I punched the wall.

A loud smash was the result.

I didn't get hurt, but I dented to wall.

Oops.

"Jamie?" a male voice muffled through the door.

"Go away, James."

"It's not James."

I got up and opened the door," Then who-"

Carlos was standing in front of me, "You okay?"

"I'm. . .I'm totally fine. I swear it."

"Then why're you crying?" he wiped a tear from my cheek, "Jamie, please tell me. I care about you."

He cares about me. Maybe that's why we were friends for so long.

"You do?"

"I do," he held me tight and let me cry freely.

Who would've thought Carlos would be my shoulder to cry on? Literally?

* * *

**Okay, I don't know what to say about this chapter. So maybe you can help me by reviewing it ;)**


	8. Cheering Up

**Seems like people are starting to like this story :)That makes me happy

* * *

**"You feeling better, Jamie?" Carlos held me as I layed my head on his chest.

"Yes," I lied.

"You're lying," he automatically accused.

"How could you tell?" I sat up next to him.

"Please, you're one of my best friends, I can tell when any of you guys are lying. For James, he starts to stutter a little, Kendall and Logan put their hand on the back of their neck, and you're voice sounds emotionless when you lie."

He was right, I'm so bad at lying.

"And you," I looked at him, "can't look people in the eyes when you lie."

"That's not true," he looked away from me.

I folded my arms, "Of course it's not true," I said sarcastically.

"Thank you for seeing it my way."

Someone knocked on the door, "Jamie?" It was Hallie, "Are you alright?"

I got up and opened the door, "I'm fine, really."

James stood behind her, "Is that why there was a sound of shattered glass?"

I turned and saw the broken picture frame with Kendall's picture still in it on the floor.

"Something happened," Hallie looked at me with concern.

"It's fine, I feel better," I insisted.

"Oh, alright," she took James' hand and they left.

I closed the door, leaned up against it and sighed.

"I never thought Jo would turn out to be such a. . .such a. . "

"A. . . . ?"

"A. . .jerk."

"Yea, 'jerk' is an understatement," I picked the picture up avoiding the sharp glass.

"You'll be okay," he reassured me, "You don't need Kendall to be happy, you will find someone else. I promise you."

I turned to him and smiled, "You're right, I _don't_ need Kendall. Sure, I will still hang out with him."

"It's okay, I understand,' he smiled at me.

"You know," I began, "people don't bother to see that you're smarter than you lead on."

"Oh, c'mon, that's not-"

"It is true! And you don't seem to see it. No one will see that you are smart if you can't."

* * *

**Okay! I have now updated! **

**Anyone have any ideas for this story? **

**Please review and let me know!  
**


	9. Hanging Out

**Hey guys!**

**I know I haven't updated in a while. . .my computer was all screwed up, but my dad fixed it!

* * *

**

POV: Carlos Garcia

"You. . .really think I'm smart?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you are," she looked away from me. "Hey, you wanna go get something to eat? James and Hallie were asking me a little earlier."

"Um. . .Yeah, that sounds good," I smiled.

Hmm, Jamie got over Kendall pretty quick. . .

"C'mon," she took my hand and led me out the door. "James, where were you guys thinking of going?"

"I dunno," he shrugged.

"Oooo! we should get some ice cream!" Hallie smiled.

"Okay," Jamie and James laughed at the same time.

* * *

"This is really good," Hallie said with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Ah!" Jamie put her spoon down. "Brainfreeze!"

"Calm down," I laughed and rubbed her temples, and she put her thumb to the roof of her mouth.

"You can get brain freezes?" James asked sarcastically. "Guess I learn something new everyday."

"Oh yeah," Hallie rolled her eyes, "You learned that my cousin has a brain, moving on!"

Jamie laughed and continued to eat slower.

"So what was with the crashing noise and sound of glass breaking?" Hallie looked at Jamie, then at me.

"Uh. . ." Jamie looked at me.

"She dropped a mirror," I looked away from them.

"Yeah, and it broke," her voice sounded a little deeper, yup, she was going along with my lie.

"Oh," Hallie continued to eat.

"7 years of bad luck for you, Jamie," James smiled.

"I don't believe in superstitions," she folded her arms.

"Okayyy," he said in a singsong voice.

"Shut up," she reached over the table and gently pouched his shoulder.

"So, have any of you noticed how close Jo and Kendall are getting to dating?" Hallie asked.

I could see Jamie's hands turning to fists, pressing her nails into her skin.

I grabbed her left hand and squeezed it telling her to calm down.

"Um, yeah," she faked a smile. "I'm happy for him," her tone of voice sounded happier. "I think they'll make a cute couple."

"You know who else would make a cute couple?" I aked her.

"No, who?"

"James and Hallie," I pointed to them.

They both started chocking and coughing. We just laughed.

"That's not funny," Hallie said between coughs.

"I laughed, didn't you, Carlos?" she smiled at me.

"I think I did, Jamie."

"Gosh, you two are cruel sometimes," Hallie pouted.

"Yeah, maybe you two should go out," James wiped his mouth with a napkin.

We looked at each other, both wide eyed, and laughed, "You two are funny!"

"I was serious, I mean, you two are much more alike than you think."

"Yeah, right," Jamie laughed harder.

I stopped laughing. Maybe James is right, but I won't even try to ask her out until this whole 'Kendall' thing has blown over.

Never once did I ever consider him breaking _her_ heart without even trying to. It was all because of Jo.

* * *

When I got back to 2J, I took out a pencil and a piece of paper.

_Ways to help Jamie:_

_1. Hang out with her more & take her mind off of Kendall_

_2. Always be there for her, no matter what_

_3. Treat her with respect_

_4. _

I was stuck on 4. What else could I really do? Oh, I know.

_4. I will show her how much I love her

* * *

_**Okay, the ending was a little cheesy, but I liked it. **

**Review please!  
**


End file.
